Young Justice Spiritus Machina
by alpha of rapture
Summary: The league is discussing adding new members to the justice league. This leads to two very interesting new recruits for the team. one shot


A/N

I own nothing, not DC, not Danny Phantom, and not my life as a teenage robot. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

Just a little something that I wanted to write for some fun.

Xxx

In high orbit around the beautiful blue marble that is the earth, sits a massive space station. This station is the watchtower, secret headquarters of the justice league. The station is loaded with technology and advanced facilities to assist its heroic denizens. State of the art medical, research and training facilities as well as spare rooms that the league members used as personal quarters. There was also a massive area where the league kept endangered alien plants and animals. But one of the most impressive room was the monitor womb, a room filled with scanning and communication equipment capable of monitoring not only the earth but the entire solar system for any dangers or threats.

Deep within the watchtower, the members of the league gathered in the board room. The current members of the league consisted of the flash, Hal Jorden, John Stewart, Red Tornado, Atom, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Women, Black Canary, Hawk- woman, Hawk-man, Aqua-man, and Dr. Fate. The heroes sat around a 'u' shaped table with a massive holograph display in the center of the u along with smaller display in front of each leaguer. Currently, they are conducting a vote on possible additions to the justice league. They have been nominating and discussing candidates for hours. The league had just finished discussing miss Martian and super-boy as Canadettes for league membership.

"Alright moving on does anyone else have nominations for league membership?" asked Superman trying to move the conversation away from his clone.

"Affirmative, I nominate the Robotic Global Response Unit, XJ-9 also known as Jennifer Wakeman." Spoke Red tornado as he pushes a button on the holographic display in front of him.

Two images were brought up on the large holographic display in the middle of the room. The first showed an image of a blue, white and grey android standing exactly 6. 6 feet. The android was very human looking she has blue "pigtails", blue "bangs", white skin, and blue "clothes"(a crop top, a miniskirt, and boots.). The other image was what the leaguers deduced was her human disguise, which stood a foot shorter than her real self. The disguise had light skin with freckles and rosy cheeks. Her hair was red and tied into a ponytail. She wore a simple blue dress with short sleeves, a short skirt, and black flats.

"Oh, that's Jenny, Nora's 'daughter'. Nice Kid, could make a good member." spoke Flash recognizing the hero. "I met them while I was hunting down one my rouges." Explained flash once he saw the questioning looks for the other heroes. The other leagues nodded in understanding.

"Wakeman? Why does that name sound familiar?" questioned superman as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"It should, given Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman was a protégé of T.O. Morrow, for several years, until he was revealed to be a villain." Answered batman. The image of a short white-haired old woman was displayed next to the images of XJ-9. The league member tensed at the mention of T.O. Morrow.

"Should we be concerned about this XJ-9?" asked Atom crossing his arms. Staring at the images of the android and its creator with suspicion. T.O. Morrow was highly dangerous, so a woman who was his protégé could be just as dangerous maybe more so.

"Not likely. she's shown to be devoted to defending the Earth from extraterrestrial threats," replied Batman evenly. Most of the league relaxed if Batman was saying she was not dangerous than she wasn't. The hero's returned their attention back to XJ-9 reading over the information they had on her.

"*whistle*Those are some impressive stats. Deadlifting 77,505 tons is impressive, not superman impressive but still," commented Hal Jorden noting the list of known statistics for the Android such as strength, speed, and weapons.

"She also has quite the arsenal of weapons, monomolecular blades, lasers, coil guns, missiles, plasma, and ballistic-based weaponry." pointed out-hawk man as he continued to read the list of confirmed weapons.

"That's a lot of firepower for someone of that size." Commented hawk women marveling at the number of weapons stuffed into jenny's small frame.

"Wait so if jenny's creator… mom? was close to yours does that make XJ-9 your cousin or something?" question Captain marvel innocently as he looked at Red tornado.

"No. While Xj-9 and I share several similarities. We are not related in such a manner." Answered red tornado in his normal robotic tone.

"Exactly how similar are you two?" asked green arrow with a curious tone of voice.

"We share very similar power sources and some internal components. However, her AI is more advanced in terms of human behavior and emotions. She is also purpose-built to facilitate retrofits and upgrades." Explained red tornado as he highlighted some other similarities between them in her file. Wonder woman was reading over the psychology analysis of jenny's file.

"Despite this advanced AI. I am a bit concerned about her maturity. She displays the mentally of a teenager." Spoke wonder women voicing a valid concern.

"I agree, she's still very naive and she is still developing emotionally. I think It would be best she was put on the team and brought into the league once she is more mature." Added Black canary. Several of the other leagues nodded in agreement with black canary's proposal.

"Very well, before we vote is there anyone else who should be brought to our attention?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"What about the guy who fights alongside jenny? What was he called… Danny Phantom?" Spoke Flash snapping his fingers as he broke out in a smile. 'Why does that name sound familiar?' thought hawk women.

"DANNY PHANTOM!?" yelled Dr. Fate and captain marvel simultaneously as they both stood. The other members jumped in their seats a little at the sudden outburst.

"You have spoken to Phantom?" asked Dr. Fate in a serious tone.

"Not really, the kid vanished before I could talk to him. but he's got potential and form what Jenny told me he's got almost as many powers as sups." Spoke Flash in a carefree tone gesturing at the Kryptonian.

Flash pulled up the image of a skinny young man, with snow-white hair glowing green eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves. In the center of his chest was a logo white 'D' with the negative space inside it forming a "P". But unlike with the other nominees,' there was little to no information on him.

"Who is he? he doesn't look like much." Spoke John Stewart as he evaluated the scrawny looking kid.

"Who is he! That's THE Danny phantom! The wizard told me all about him, He beat up the king of souls. He's the halfa appetence to time itself. He's friends with a bunch of gods. He's fought dragons and genies, and monsters and, and even fear incarnate! And.." spoke Captain marvel with growing excitement as he continued to speak counting off of his fingers.

"Woah, slow down Billy. It's obvious you know a lot about him. But maybe you're embellishing a little too much." Said Black canary in a soft tone.

"He is not exaggerating. He is getting some aspects wrong though." Stated Dr. Fate sternly. This drew all the leagues attention.

"Care to elaborate doctor?" asked Atom with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Prince phantom is the younger of the two halfas which are beings of life and death. He is an apprentice to the master of time Clockwork, who is an 'associate' of Nabu. He has earned the favor and friendship of several gods. He has also faced and bested foes alone that would prove difficult even for us." Answered DR. fate intriguing a few league members.

"Exactly how strong is he?" asked Hal Jorden leaning forward in his seat.

"In his current state, he could potentially defeat anyone at this table in a one on one fight. In a few years, he could challenge everyone at this table at once, with little effort." Started Dr. fate in a deadly serious tone as he emphasized the power the boy would wield. The leaguers looked back at the image of phantom in a new light. Some of the leagues were skeptical of the boy's supposed power, some seemed to take Dr. Fate's words more seriously and wanted to know more about him. But others now seemed wary of the young man. 'I shall ask Hera about this phantom. Perhaps she knows him.' thought wonder women.

"Is he a threat?" asked Batman bluntly as he made a mental note to research this phantom.

"No, he is not a threat to us, unless we give him a reason to see us as a threat. His kind tends to be private and are slow to trust. So, do not antagonize him, we don't wish to make him mistrust us." Answered Dr. Fate clearly warning batman not to sour the boy's opinion of the league. Batman sent a glared at Dr. Fate, which the good doctor completely ignored.

"Doctor since you know more about phantom, could you add what you know to his file?" asked Black canary politely, trying to defuse the conflict before it happens.

"Very well, I will add what I know of him into his file." Answered Dr. fate nodding slightly. Batman seemed to accept this… for now at least.

"Back to the point, should he be a member of the league?" spoke Green arrow clearly wanting to move the meeting along.

"No, he is an unknown. We can't vote with complete confidence until we know more." Said Batman not hiding his lack of trust for the boy.

"Be that as it may, I believe it would be unwise to leave phantom on his own. It would be dangerous should the wrong people become interested in him." Advised Aqua-man as the Atlantean king stroked his beard. Most of the league seemed to already be thinking along those lines.

"I concur, we should keep watch over him. I believe placing him on the team alongside jenny will help their integration into the group and allow us a way to gain his trust." Spoke Martian Manhunter making it clear that he wanted to place Danny on the team.

"If he doesn't end up on the team, katar and I will take him under our wings." Stated Hawk women in a tone that said she would not budge on the matter. 'She sees something in the boy.' Thought hawk man glancing at his wife. He gave a firm nod showing he supported her words. The narrowing of his cowl's eyes was the only indication that Batman disproved. Before Batman could speak and end up butting heads with the hawk's superman spoke.

"No other ideas? Then there are candidates for new, or continued membership." Said Superman as the images of all the Canadettes appeared around the room.

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament, and background." spoke batman.

"But what is the fundamental criteria for membership? When all is settling down, the question must be, whom do we trust? Trust to fight beside us, trust to have our backs, trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League." Added Wonder women.

"Time to vote." Said Batman as the small displays in front of ever leaguer switch to a voting interface.

It took 45mintues for the last league to finish voting. Flash was the first to finish while Martian Manhunter took the longest. Once everyone had cast their votes batman stood.

"All those in favor of ratifying the results?" questioned batman.

"I!" said all the leaguers.

"All opposed?" asked Batman a moment of silence passed. "Then, the assigned leagues shall approach the new additions in the next few days, we are adjourned." Spoke batman as all the leaguers stood and moved to leave.

Xxx

A few days later.

In the small town of Tremonton, a large dark gray mansion that stands over the smaller houses. This is the residence of Dr. Wakeman. Within the mansions many rooms we find Jenny laying on a metal table looking very embarrassment. Her upper chest and left arm were open revealing her mechanical heart along with numerous other internal components. Standing beside the table was her mother Nora completely focused on her task, adjusting something within XJ-9's shoulder.

"Now remember it is very important that you properly adjust the connections between the main body and the extremities. Failure to do so could lead to her not being able to properly control her strength and weapons." Spoke Nora as she looked up at Danny, who was standing on the other side of the table wearing a white lab coat.

"Got it." Responded Danny paying close attention to what Nora was doing much to the growing embarrassment of Jenny.

"Moooom! Why does Danny have to be here, it's embarrassing!" whined XJ-9 sending a pleading look at her mother.

"We've discussed this dear; it is very important that there is someone else who can repair you should I be indisposed or should you suffer damage in the field, Daniel can repair you. Daniel could you pass me a bundle of synth-nerves please." Spoke Nora her tone switching from motherly tone to a serious teacher seamlessly.

"Sure Dr. Wakeman." Answered Danny as he walked over to a supply cabinet and retrieved the requested item.

"Besides dear, I was under the impression that you were close, given that you two go off galivanting around town any chance you get or Am I mistaken?" spoke Nora quiring an eyebrow at her daughter. Jenny glance at Danny and then spoke quietly.

"No. I like hanging out with him, and it's nice to have someone to have my back in a crisis. he's my friend but I don't like being so exposed in front of him it… it…. feels indecent." Spoke jenny in a hushed tone. Nora looks at Jenny with a neutral face. Nora had no doubt that if her daughter was in her human disguise she'd be blushing up to her ears If the look Jenny was giving her was any indication.

"Here you good, Dr. Wakeman," spoke Danny as he handed the component to Nora. XJ-9 looked away from him as if he could tell she was blushing. A light flashed and a chime sounded a holographic screen appeared in front of Nora. The super scientist hum twice before looking at the pair of teenagers.

"Daniel why don't you install the synth-nerves, while I let in our guests. Be sure to come up after you finished." Spoke Dr. Wakeman as she left the room before either teen could question her on who the guests were.

"Well then let's get this finished. Then we can go galivanting." Spoke Danny in a joking tone as he threw Jenny a knowing look. Which made jenny glare halfheartedly at the boy for a moment. Danny and Jenny chuckled lightly as the halfa got to work.

Xxx

Minutes earlier

Flash, Dr. Fate, and Hawkgirl arrived in the town of Tremorton. Despite only flash and Dr. Fate being assigned to this mission, Hawkgirl had more or less forced her way onto the mission. The three stood in front of the large Wakeman residence.

"That's a big house for a scientist." Commented hawk-woman as the three heroes wake up to the front door.

"Yeah, that's what making tech to fight off alien invasions for governments and the league gets you." Spoke flash, looking over his shoulder at hawk-woman.

"I am surprised. I would think that she would have a lot of security." Spoke Dr. Fate taking in the architecture of the home in front of him.

"Just watch..." spoke Flash as he placed a single foot on to the front lawn. Suddenly several turrets pooped out of the sides of the house and from under the lawn all pointing at the three heroes. Hawk-woman tensed her mace was at the ready.

"You are on private property. Leave now or ring the doorbell, and please stay off the lawn." Spoke a young man's voice (Danny's voice.) flash stepped off the lawn and all the defenses retracted back into their hidden locations.

"Hmm looks like she made some upgrades, the voice is new too. but come on we should ring the bell." mused flash as he went to the front door. but before he could hit the doorbell, Nora opened the door.

"Hey Nora, good to see you, and sorry to bother you. But could we come in oh! and these are Dr. fate and Hawk-women." Spoke flash in a rushed tone. The white hair scientist stared blankly at flash; her face neutral as she glanced at the other two leagues.

"Come in," spoke Nora as she ushered them in. Nora leads them to the living room were the heroes all took a seat.

"So, what businesses do three members of the justice league have with me?" asked Dr. Wakeman quirking an eyebrow.

"We came to give XJ-9 an offer." Answered Dr. Fate. Before Nora could question Danny and Jenny entered the room. The adults looked to the entryway just as they entered. The teen's stopped the moment that their eyes made contact with the eyes of the league members. Flash and Hawk-woman both gave the raven-haired boy a quick glance before their attention shifted to Jenny.

However, Dr. Fate continued staring directly at Danny, the lord of order was barely picking up on some very strange and hard to identify energies around the boy. An expression of growing elation was on Jenny's face, while Danny held his best poker face, trying to keep his nervousness internal.

"Flash! It's so good to see you. What's up? How's Central?" spoke jenny with a big smile as she sat beside her mother. As flash began to excitedly detail how central was doing. Nora sighed a turned to Danny who had yet to take a seat.

"Daniel, could you please get me some tea? would any of you like a drink?" said Nora asking her guests. This drew flashes attention away from his conversation.

"No, thank you." Stated Hawk-women cutting flash off before he took the offer and ate them out of house and home.

"Got it, Dr. Wakeman." Spoke Danny with a nod and began walking toward the kitchen. The moment he left view Dr. fate shifted focus to Nora.

"Who is that boy?" asked Dr. Fate bluntly.

"That is Daniel he's my assistant, my protege if you will. He is extremely intelligent. but lacks confidence." Spoke Nora with pride in her voice. Dr. fate hummed at this before a glance at the doorway 'something is strange about that boy I can feel it.' Thought Dr. Fate.

"So why are you here? You normally just pass through really quick by yourself," asked XJ-9, Looking at Flash.

"Oh right, we wanted to offer you a spot on a team of our protégés that the league created. So, what do you say?" explained Flash with a large smile. Jenny's eyes widened at flash's statement.

"yes, yes, yes I'd love too. I can't wait to meet them. Ooh, this is going to be so much fun." Agreed Jenny as she jumped from her seat arm razed in joy.

"We also wanted to talk to phantom, can you get us in touch with him?" asked Hawk women. Jenny paused in her celebration.

"Phantom what do y…" spoke Jenny before she paused abruptly. "Mom theirs an emergency on main street." Informed jenny as she shifted out of her disguise, and was out the front door before hawk woman could blink.

"Sorry to run Nora. but duty calls." Said flash before he zoomed away.

"Wait flash!... urgh!" Called Hawk-Women aggravated she facepalmed before mouthing a sorry to Nora. Before Hawk-women left in pursuit of the speedster.

"I apologize for the sudden exit. We will speak about phantom upon our return." Spoke Dr. fate as a golden ankh enveloped him teleporting the sorcerer. Nora let out the breath she was holding.

"Sorry if I'm a little paranoid. I haven't had the best experience with like 90% of authority figures I've met, especially the ones that actively look for me." Stated Danny as he moved out of his hiding spot on the other side of the kitchen's entryway.

"I know dear. So, what is it that you want to do? If I had to guess, they most likely wish you to join this team alongside XJ-9." spoke Nora and gave Danny a sad smile. Danny placed a small tray with Nora's tea on the coffee table.

"If that's the case I will. I did promise you that I'd always have her back after you took me in." Started Danny a slight smile sent at Nora before his face falls. "But if not… I'll have to figure something out…I'll be back. IM GOING GHOST!" finished Danny letting out his battle cry as he shifted into his ghostly alter ego.

"Good luck." Said Nora, Danny responded with a nodded and then phased through the house making a b line for main street.

Xxx

Unsurprisingly Flash was the first to arrive. The speedster saw a whole bunch of appliances and other electronics floating out of the various store on main street collecting into a massive mechanical robot.

"FLEE PUNY HUMANS FOR I TECHNUS GHOSTLY MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRICAL AND BEEPING, SHALL BE USING YOUR DEVICES TO CONQUER THIS TOWN AND THEN THE WORLD!" yelled Technus manically.

Flash immediately dashed around the street grabbing Civilians and moving them to safety. As flash was doing this, he took a look at the strange villain. A tall green-skinned ghost with white hair that's pointed upward. He has red eyes covered by rectangular black sunglasses and jagged teeth. He wears a white collared shirt and black tie, a light blue-gray lab coat with a green belt, and green gloves. His coat tapers off into a wispy ghostly tail.

"HUH! WHAT! WHERE HAVE ALL THE PEOPLE GONE, I HAVEN'T FINISHED TALKING YET!" Complained Technus as the ghost noticed the sudden lack of victims.

"Sorry pal, But I can't have you hurting anybody. So how about you put all that back and surrender then you can talk all you like." Spoke Flash in his most disarming manner. The scarlet speedster doge a green energy blasts the being shot at him from his palm.

"I'll take that as a no then." Spoke flash. Technus shook his head in disbelief for a second and then sent out a barrage of blasts at the speedster.

"Nope, Nah, missed me, so close, would you like to try again, maybe next time." Quipped Flash as he effortlessly dodged the attacks much to the growing frustration of the ghost villain.

"WOULD YOU STAY STILL SO I... AHH!" cried Technus as he was cut off when jenny's fist struck him in the face cause him to crash into a nearby storefront.

"Hi, Jenny welcome to the party…... Wait you can't be here, that guy controls technology!" yelled Flash in realization.

"No problem, Danny and mom gave me a bunch of Anti-ghost upgrades." Replied Jenny glancing at flash with a small smirk on her face, as Green electricity arced over her. it was at that moment that Jenny took an ectoblast to the chest sending her careening into a car. Technus rose up, his glasses broken and crooked. his face full of anger, and an odd-looking staff that had a bulbous head with green electricity crackling around it.

"YOU! THE MECHANICAL BRAT THAT REFUSES TO OBEY ME!" Yelled Technus sending a bolt of green electricity at the still recovering Android. The arc hit the car causing an explosion. Luckily for Jenny flash had whisked her out of the way.

"Thanks for the save." Spoke Jenny.

"No problem." Replied flash with his signature confidence and smile.

"I ASSURE YOU I AM A PROBLEM FOR I WILL FINALLY DESTROY YOU AND THE GHOSTCHILD! NOW PREPARE YOURSELF FOR... OMPPHH." Spoke Technus before once again being interrupted mind rant as the Nth metal mace of Hawk woman slammed into scientist's back.

"Man, he's loud, I could hear him from blocks away. Is he always like that?" asked hawk women with a questioning look.

"I'm afraid so." responded Jenny in a tone that said 'it's as annoying as you think.' Technus peeled himself off the road and hovered just in front of the heroes.

"THAT'S IT NOW I WILL DO AS THE KIDS SAY AND KRUMP YOU GOOD AND PROPER LIKE!" yelled Technus at his now very confused opponents as the technology around him started to coalesce into robots.

Technus's new robotic minions charged the three heroes letting off a barrage of energy blasts as they went. Flash zoomed around sending lighting fast punches at the mechanical menaces. Jenny slashed, and blasted everything that got in her way. Hawk women bludgeoned every robot that was unfortunate enough to get near her.

However, there was seemingly no end to them, given the sheer amount of tech available to the ghost villain. Seeing that he had the upper hand Technus did what was natural for him, he monologues.

"MWHAHA, FOOLISH HEROS, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE..." began Technus as he creates a massive robot body around him that easily stood 3 stories tall. "Fore I SHALL BE DESTROY YOU!" finished Technus. The mechanical menace rose a massive fist and brought it down on top of where the heroes were fighting.

He felt resistance, as Jenny was keeping the fist from crushing them. while flash and hawk woman quickly finished off the last of the minion robots and move to a safe distance. Jenny dug her fingers into the metal of the hand. she shifted her footing and with a heave, XJ-9 through the mass of metal over her shoulder. Technus land on his back causing a crater in the street. Technus stood up and charged at the three heroes packaging up great speed.

But before he could reach the heroes, a blue beam struck the robot, freezing it and the ghost within solid. Phantom flew passed them fists engulfed in green fire. Danny speared through the chest of the machine removing the mad tech ghost and driving him deep into the asphalt. Danny stood over his stunned opponent and before Technus could gain his bearings Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos. Technus saw the flash of blue and then felt a familiar sensation.

"CURSE YOU GHOST chiiiiiiiillllllllldddddd." Yelled Technus as he was pulled into the containment device. Danny slammed the cap on a satisfied smile on his face.

"Nice timing, that guy was already getting on my nerves." Said hawk women with a small smile as she and flash approached Danny with Jenny just behind.

"Umm, no problem." Replied Danny rubbing the back of his neck nervously and looking like he'd bolt any second.

"Wow easy their phantom, we just want to talk." Spoke Flash trying to calm down the teen still didn't look convinced. But before he could respond an ankh appear nearby and DR. Fate stepped out. Danny tensed at the sorcerer's appearance.

"We mean you no harm prince phantom. We simply wish to give you an offer." Stated Naboo respectfully.

"where have you been?" Question Flash raises a brow and his mask.

"I was healing the wounded and ensuring that several buildings did not explode due to being damaged," answered Dr. Fate only glancing at flash before looking back at phantom. Danny's eyes nervously darted to between the heroes, before his gaze landed on Jenny. She had a concerned look directed at him. But she just gave him a single nod of reinsurance. Danny steadied himself.

"Ok, what kind of offer?" asked Danny his face had shifted to one of determination.

Xxx

After the police and emergency personnel arrived, the heroes headed back to the Wakeman residence. The journey was reality quiet with jenny conversing with phantom about the fight. The heroes reentered the mansion and found Dr. Wakeman watch the new on a screen that was coming out of a nearby wall.

"welcome back, glad to see your battle ended in victory. But I think we still have something to discuss." Spoke Nora. she gestures to the seats as the screen she was looking at returned back into its place. everyone took a seat; flash immediately ate some of the snacks that were on the coffee table. Hawk woman looked at phantom with the kindest and most maternal look she could make.

"Phantom, first I'd like to apologize to you." Spoke Hawk woman seriously. Flash froze in the middle of eating a cookie, his eyes wide staring at hawk woman in shock.

"What for?" asked Danny genuinely confused.

"I know, that you started in amity park, my city was so close to your town. I believed that the ghost attacks were a hoax, so I never gave the place a look. I'm sorry. You must have had a hard time protecting your town on your own." Elaborated Hawk woman clear frustrated with herself.

"Yeah it was really hard sometimes..." started Danny pausing as memories of his past flashed in his mind.

"But it's okay, with the strangeness inherent in ghost attacks. I would be pretty surprised if anybody outside of amity park would believe it was true. Hell, there were even people inside amity that didn't believe ghosts were even real despite them seeing it with their own eyes." finished Danny trying to reassure the heroine.

"It is not okay. We came here to invite you to a team made up of the league's protégées alongside jenny. But even if you refuse to join the team, hawk man and I want you to be our protégé." Spoke hawk woman. Danny almost couldn't believe it. He was expecting the invite to the team but the offer of mentorship from two of the founding members of the justice league blindsided him.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Flash leaning forward along with hawk woman. Danny was seemingly deep in thought before locking eyes with the heroes across from him. 'Not like I have much of a reason too really hide it anymore.' Reasoned Danny.

"Before I answer. You guys are putting your trust in me. So, I think it's best to put my trust in you." Stated Danny and in a flash of light Danny had turned into phantom lab coat and all. The three heroes across from him were shocked even DR. fate's eyes widened under his helmet.

"Yeah so let me reintroduce myself. I'm Danny Fenton a half-ghost half-human hybrid that goes by the alias phantom and I'd be honored to join the team," spoke Danny rubbing the back of his neck. The moment was broken when a pair of arms embraced him.

"I'm so excited, we're going to be working for the justice league!" squealed jenny as she squeezed whatever life was left out of Danny, much to the amusement of the adults.

Xxx

It had been a week since Danny and Jenny accepted the league's invitation. Hawk woman along with her husband Hawk man and red tornado had shown up the next day. Danny and Jenny both updated their JL Files then the two underwent some preliminary tests so the hawks and tornado could get a feel for their capability's and fighting styles.

But today was the day that Danny and Jenny would be introduced too and join the team. Danny, Jenny, red tornado and the Hawks all arrived at the cave using the zeta tubes. Danny was in his human form and Jenny was in her human disguise, with Danny being nervous and Jenny being excited.

"Welcome to Mount Justice." Spoke red tornado robotically gesturing to the kitchen/ living room before them.

"Um, are the others on a mission or something?" asked Danny while Jenny hopped around the room.

"they have combat training right now, Come on." Responded Hawkman. The adults led the two teens down a hall where they walk into seeing the boy wonder Robin spar with Black Canary. But the training stopped when they notice the new arrivals.

"Hey tornado who are your new friends?" asked Robin as him and the rest of the Team approached.

"this is Jennifer Wakeman aka XJ-9 she is to be my protégée and she will be joining the team," said Red Tornado. Jenny stepped forward her red ponytail bouncing around and her skirt flowing with her movement as she did.

"Hello everyone! I can't wait to get to know you all! Oh, and you all can call me Jenny." said Jenny in a very cheerful manner.

"it's nice to meet you, Jenny! I'm Miss Martian but you can call me Megan." Started Magen as she shifted into her disguise. "and we match!" finished Megan. Everyone immediately noticed some similarities between Jenny and Megan's human disguise. The two looked close enough to be mistaken for sisters.

"I'm Kid flash, so what is it you can do beautiful?" questioned Kid flash clearly in a flirting tone. Jenny blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Well, I'm an android so I can do a lot of stuff." Spoke jenny as she revealed her true robotic self. Kid flash form deflated ever so slightly.

"I'm Artemis, welcome to the team," spoke Artemis. Shaking jenny's hand.

"And what About you? Are you also joining the team?" asked Megan during the rest of the team's attention to the black hair teen paritly trying to hid behind the hawks.

"This is Danny, he is hawk woman and I's protégée." Stated hawk-man as he pats Danny's shoulder.

"And yes, he is going to be part of the team." finished hawk-woman as she nudged Danny forward.

"Um hi, it's nice to meet you all." Said Danny politely with a little wave.

"Doesn't look like you have a mace or wings so, what can you do?" Asked Robin. Jenny rushed over to Danny a massive smile on her face.

"show them what you got Danny." spoke jenny having shifted back into her disguise. Danny smiled at jenny's enthusiasm. Jenny took a step back.

"I'm Going Ghost!" said Danny letting out his battle cry as he transformed into his ghostly alter ego. He floated above the ground his ghostly tail replacing his legs. The team all stood there in shock. A little snort followed by giggling broke the moment.

"Going ghost?" questioned Zatanna stifling her laughter.

"it helps me bring out my powers." Responded Danny rubbing the back of his head. Kaldur stepped forward.

"I am Kaldur'ahm but you may call me Kaldur. I serve as the team's leader and I welcome both of you." Spoke Kaldur as he extended a hand which Danny took in a firm grip.

"Wait, back up, Ghost?! Ghosts aren't real!" yelled Kid flash. Some of the other team members and even some of the adults started laughing. Jenny grabbed onto one of Danny's arms getting his attention.

"Danny, I've got a good feeling about this." Spoke jenny, smiling as she joined in on the conversation that the others were having. Danny took a moment to look at his new team.

"Me, too. Me, too," spoke Danny in a whisper. Before he too joined the little group.


End file.
